toohumanfandomcom-20200213-history
Midgard
A massive vertical metropolis said to be in the highest location at the center of the earth's surface. A fortress city, by more official reference, its massive walls serve to keep all threats of the wilderness at bay. While the earth is coated in an unending winter, Midgard appears to receive the poorest portion of the storm, as the city appears fully functional and unaffected by the snow. The two primary icons of the city (The Halls of the Aesir and the Orbital String) serve as testaments to the technological superiority of the Gods. History The YMIR, the name given to the nation that originally created the machines,. leveraged their technological superiority using machines to fight instead of man to fight in wars causing untold bloodshed without conscious and causing them to be blinded by pride. Eventually the nations that YMIR fought against banded together and managed to destroy the nation. The children of Ymir, hordes of soulless machines continued on without their control, continued to fight on, causing humanity to develop antimatter weaponry to fight against the machines. As a result of the antimatter weapons, Fimbulventer came and 3000 years of artificial ice age and ecological upheaval began. In the midst of chaos and decline, a new era began when ODIN sacrificed his form to allow humanity to fend off the predations of the machines and have enough time to establish an enclave and the last human sanctuary of survival in the Fimbulventer. The walled city was constructed and later come to be known as Midgard. Halls of the Aesir Also known as the main command center for the Aesir's military factions, as well as the official gathering place for the Gods to conduct what business they commence. The Halls of the Aesir towers over all other skyscrapers of the city, hailing the structural design and functionality of a massive ship with the great wolf (possibly a unified symbol of Freki and Geri) which serves as the main office of Heimdall the Watchman. The main chamber which leads to the greater halls showcases the inner design of a Viking Sail Barge with a heightened, throned statue of Odin the Allfather situated at the furthest end. The upper dome displays a clear sky view of an unending holographic sunrise, sometimes interrupted by a hexagonal gridded glitch to remind those below of the better days behind them. The Orbital String The monolithic Orbital String stands as Midgard's truest icon, standing at heights too high to measure by conventional means, as well as spreading wider than well over several city districts. More ceremoniously known as Bifrost, it is unknown of the inner workings within the Orbital String, though it has been stated that the tower serves as not only the haven of Odin, but the gateway to Valhalla itself. Throughout the game, the Orbital String is displayed in whatever cinematics taking place within the city. It is also said that the two obsidian hawks serving as Odin's heralds, also hail from. Outskirts Only one human settlement has been seen on the outskirts of the city - a small, futuristic hamlet installed at the lowest point of the great shield wall. It is unknown whether the hamlet is a place where outcasts or exiles are sent, or whether or not it is a meeting ground for where the less fortunate humans of Midgard find additional sanctuary. The primary evidence as to its location being situated outside of the wall is how easily it was infiltrated by one of the Machine Demons Grendel. A neon tavern functioned as the main attraction where brutes and soldiers made their haven, sloshing mead and discussing rumors focused around machine demon sightings and their victims. Half the bar is massacred during the skirmish between Grendel and Baldur. It is unknown whether Baldur was in the bar to either hunt Grendel or if he'd gotten wind of Grendel's path and came to defend the humans. Category:Places Category:Mythology